As the Rain Falls
by Nightroad Princess
Summary: its a royai love story and they are doing their normal thing after work hours
1. Chapter 1

**As the Rain Falls**

Today was like any other day, the sun was slowly setting on Central Headquarters as the two usual people left for their daily stroll through the city.

"So lieutenant, where should we go this time?" A mans voice said in a casual tone.

"Sir, I told you, you can call me Riza." A women's voice replied, slightly annoyed. He just ignored her, as usual. The man was tall, with short jet-black hair, and Japanese-style coal colored eyes, his relatives were from Xing after all. He was wearing a blue military uniform decorated with many shiny badges, that showed his achievements. Under his jacket, he had on a white dress shirt. She was also tall, but a little shorter than her partner. She had dark bronze eyes and long blond hair thrown up in a pin behind her head, and was wearing her normal black turtle-neck t-shirt with blue military pants and a pair of shiny combat boots.(Remember, no coat!)

"Well," The woman named Riza began, finally answering his question. "the cafe looks deserted, so lets try there."

"Yes, it seems so". Said the man as they walked over and sat down in the table nearest the door after walking through the threshold.

"Ah, if it isn't Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. What can I get for you two today?" said the waiter, who seemed to know them.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee and she'll have the Green Tea." Said Mustang. He was well aware of her usual order.

"Excellent! Your orders will be here shortly."Said the waiter, smiling as he walked away. Riza wasn't really surprised that he ordered for her, this was their usual routine after all. It started ever since they got together for various reasons such as work, and soon it became a daily part of each other's schedules. But she was happy anyway, because she got to spend time with the one she wanted to protect. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she never told anybody. Not even him. Roy didn't mind either. Mostly because he, like Riza, had feelings for his partner as well. But, he never showed a loving gesture towards her. At least, none that would give him away. Knowing that if anything happened between the two of them, it would just cause trouble for them both back at Headquarters, so he too kept it a secret.

After a few minutes and a long, awkward silence between the two, their drinks arrived.

"Okay, lets see here, one coffee and one Green Tea." The waiter said, placing the drinks in front of them. "You folks have a good night now, okay?"

The two said their thank-yous and sipped their drinks until they were done.

It started raining a little as it grew later into the night. By the time the two got outside, it was pouring. Riza was almost soaked to the bone, unlike Roy, who wore his jacket. He decided not to be a jerk and draped his coat around her so she was covered as well.  
Riza was surprised when she felt the warmth of Mustang's body. She looked at him with generous eyes, thanking him. Surprisingly, she was enjoying every minute of it, knowing that he cared. Taking the moment to her advantage, she wrapped her arms around him, and they walked like that, all the way to headquarters.

Roy was shocked by her decision, but stopped himself from breaking his calm exterior as they headed towards Headquarters.

Soon they arrived at the gates. Riza thanked him for his generous favor. She then started towards the gates until she heard him say something.

"Riza, wait!" Roy yelled. Wait, did he just call her? He saw her turn to face him.

"What sir?" Riza questioned. Roy was thinking as the rain fell softer. Now was his chance.

Riza was thinking _What could he possibly want after everything he-_her thoughts were cut off when she felt his lips crash into hers. When she finally came to her senses, all she saw was Mustang, walking away as if nothing happened. She too walked away, and followed her Colonels example.


	2. Chapter 2

**As The Rain Falls**

By **edo is mine**

The Next Day...

Riza woke up from her long, confusing night. She did her normal routine, then walked down for her food and came back up; Avoiding Roy at all costs. _"Why__did he do that?"_ Riza thought. _"I mean that's something he would never do,__does he really care?"_ So many unanswered questions, she had to know.

Roy Mustang woke up with one question: _"Why did I do that?"_ He could understand keeping her from the cold, but why did he kiss her? _"I mean, it__wasn't anything that special. It was just a goodbye. But why did it feel so good?" _He thought.

Both of their days went normal. Working together and giving each other glances when needed throughout the day. The best part was that no one was suspicious. Not even Roy's best friend Maes Hughes, who had a habit of knowing when something was going on.

**A/N:** **Yes, Hughes is involved. You don't think I would leave the best character out do you? Anyway, back to the story.**

They knew someone had to break the ice that was between them. The one who did that was Riza Hawkeye. And Riza knew that she was the one who had to, since she knew Roy would be to lazy to ask anything. Later that evening, Riza approached Roy.

"Um sir?" Riza said to Roy.

"What is it lieutenant?" Roy asked. Riza whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"I want to talk to you tonight at my house, at seven." Riza said.

"About what?" Roy asked.

"About yesterday night sir." she replied.

"Okay then. I'll see you later tonight." Roy said to her. Roy didn't expect her to ask today. Maybe tomorrow, but _today?_ Then again, this _was_ Riza he was talking about. She was always a 'get-to-the-point' type of person.

It was 6:55, and Riza was scared. But she kept her composure. Why did she ask him why? Was it because she wanted to understand why he did what he did? Or did she just wanted to talk to him? The last thing she could remember from yesterday night was something warm and gentle come and depart from her lips.

It was almost seven when Roy Mustang left for Riza's apartment. He knew he had to avoid Hughes for any more disruptions. So he left a few minutes earlier. Surprisingly, he made it one minute early. Roy knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it. It was seven, and Riza opened her door. Her heart was racing as she saw Roy's face.


	3. Author note

**Author Note**

Ok guys I just want to say some stuffs ok?

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated

* * *

Sorry for my fans who were waiting for a lemon, there wont be one I just cant build it up in me to do it and my editor (**Kakashi Hotake)** and I have decided that we wont do one, I hope you understand my dear readers but the story will still go on, don't worry I wont ditch it

* * *

Thanks for the ratings, favorite and story alert adds, if it was not for you guys I would not be able to do this 


	4. chapter 3

Ok guys this is the last and final chapter of this story, there _may_ be a sequal but it depends how well you like it. review or message if you wish.

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA or the charicters** (yata yata yata)

* * *

"Riza opened the door calmly and let him in. She was nervous but she knew it had to be done.

Roy walked into Riza's very neat an organized room. Riza saluted him as he walked in.  
"You know you don't have to do that after hours" Roy said. "Oh sorry" Riza said in a shaky tone. "Its ok" Roy said softly.

"So um" Riza started.

"Ok lets get to the point" Roy said. "Riza I love and i know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes" He said

Riza was shock that got it out that fast, but she nodded in agreement.

_"Damn it why wont she talk"_ Roy thought to himself. "The thing is Riza, I'm happy I chose to befriend you to see what kind of person you were because I knew _you _were different from the start" He said.

Riza was glad to know his love for her was finally out of him. "Roy, I love you to but, I just" She couldn't finish.  
"You can't put it into words" Roy said. "Exactly" Riza said.

Before she knew it Riza walked over to Mustang. She kissed him with passion and love like he wouldn't believe and pulled away. Roy couldn't let it stop there, he pulled Riza into is arms and held her close never wanting to let her go from his sight.

"But Roy" Started Riza. "What if people see us what if?" Riza said while burying her head into his chest.

"Riza I don't care if we get in trouble or not, Im with_ you_ and that all that matters" Roy said. He looked at her and was happy where he was, but needed one more thing. Roy put his hand on her head so he could lift it up. As he approached her face she got closer to his. This time they bolth kissed at the same time and it turned out to be a make-out session in the end.

They both were happy now and that's the way it was.


End file.
